Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (NC)
(We fade to Nostalgia Critic at his usual spot, looking quite irritable) NC: (grudgingly) Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. And welcome back again to Sequel Month. (Again, we are treated to the "Sequel Month (the sequel)" title card: the annoyed face of the NC being flushed down a toilet) NC: Or in this case... (grins broadly) "Squeakquel Month"? (beat) No! That is not the case! I will not give in to your rodent-based puns, you unfunny bucket of toilet leavings! (Images of previous Chipmunks albums through the years are shown) NC (vo): The Chipmunks are an... interesting franchise, to say the least. That is to say, they've been around for years, and nobody's really thought that much about them until their movies. (Clips of the Chipmunk movies are shown) NC (vo): The Chipmunk movies always pulled in a big amount every December when they were released. I guess people just saw them as an extra Christmas present in the same way your cat (a picture of a cat with a mouse in its mouth is shown) giving you a dead mouse is technically an extra Christmas present. (the mouse is replaced with a dead Simon) Though in this case I'd accept it. People started to get pissed because these movies would keep popping up, obviously having little to no effort thrown in, and yet still make enough money that their (billboards and buses advertising the movies are shown) shit-obnoxious faces would show up all over the place! NC: Well, you know what? I'm sick of it. I'm sick of entertainment clearly not trying and somehow getting tons of rewards for it! So you know what? I'm gonna do the same thing! NC (vo): I'm gonna figure out the magic formula in today's movie and see how to get the same results. Because if they don't have to try, I shouldn't have to try. Something of value is finally gonna come out of these damn movies. I will be rewarded for my suffering! NC: My soul is prepared! How's yours? Let's take a look. (Opening footage of the... er, "squeakquel" is shown: the Chipmunks at a rock concert) NC (vo): Okay, so it opens up with the Chipmunks at a concert called "Save the Music". (laughing) Trust me, if you want to save the music, the Chipmunks are not the band you want playing there. (The concert is being watched on a flatscreen TV by a family in an igloo. The family dog barks and jumps at the TV, knocking it down, distorting the screen briefly) NC: Even dogs seem to hate to 'em! NC (vo): We then see their caretaker Dave, played again by Jason Lee, reprising his role as a pair of shredded vocal cords with a human being attached. Dave: (to Alvin) You gotta share the spotlight! Alvin: Dave! Dave: It's not all about you! NC: (scoffs) Yeah, where would Alvin ever get that idea in a band called... (Cut to a shot of a CD cover for this band is displayed, with Alvin clearly front and center) NC (vo): ..."Alvin and the Chipmunks"?! NC: You know, for the longest time, I didn't they were called... (Cut to a clip of the concert in the movie, involving Simon and Theodore) NC (vo): ...Simon and Theodore! I thought they were (referring to Simon) "And-The" and (referring to Theodore) "Chipmunks"! NC: But please, continue to keep him modest! Alvin: (to Dave) I can't hear you over the thousands of fans screaming my name! NC (vo): This does make me realize, though, bringing back characters from a previous installment often equals success. Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Content Category:Guides